


The Unastonishing Tale of How It Ends (And Begins)

by waferkya



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slash, WAGs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È il maggio 2012, e i Lakers mettono in bacheca un'altra umiliazione alle semifinali di Conference; la carriera in America di Pau Gasol sembra irrimediabilmente compromessa, ma sono cose che capitano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unastonishing Tale of How It Ends (And Begins)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Unastonishing Tale of How It Ends (And Begins)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695978) by [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya)



> Scritta per il Reverse Big Bang laggiù a [bigbangitalia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com), perché [el_defe](http://el-defe.livejournal.com) è un troll e, naturalmente, mi trolla ([questo](http://i.imgur.com/FOIls.png) è il fanwork che mi ha ispirata). E viene fuori che lo devo pure ringraziare dal profondo del kwore, perché questa storia mi ha dato l'occasione di pensare e scrivere cose sul Gasolvarro che, diversamente, non avrei mai saputo dire.

Non è che non fosse una morte annunciata.

C’è gente che l’ha buttato tra i giocattoli rotti a _novembre_ , prima ancora dell’inizio della stagione, e non l’ha degnato di uno sguardo nemmeno quando piovevano i punti e le stoppate e le statistiche in doppia cifra; c’è gente che non s’è mai decisa, lo voglio o non lo voglio, e c’è gente che lasciava la propria opinione in balia degli umori di Kobe, a ciondolare a tempo con le sue prestazioni: quaranta punti di Black Mamba e Gasol è il re del mondo, diciassette e rimandatelo in Spagna, ventitrè e, vabbè, vediamo la prossima.

Non è che non fosse una morte annunciata, poi, pure quella della squadra intera, perché va bene i soldi, va bene i miracoli, va bene la testardaggine, va bene tutto, sul serio, ma le sconfitte – quelle cretine, specialmente, – ti pesano sulle caviglie più del piombo, quando del campionato si comincia a vedere la fine, e quando poi i Lakers non ce la fanno più a tenersi a galla, finendo a spiaggiarsi di nuovo alle semifinali di Conference, sono solo i tifosi più scemi – no, _fiduciosi_ è la parola giusta, – a stupirsi e urlare e sentirsi morire.

Pau si guarda intorno ed è un po’ come stare in un film; il dolore alla spalla non sembra neanche suo, è una pulsazione sorda e familiare, perché sono sei mesi che s’è dimenticato com’è che ci si sente, ad avere un deltoide che non faccia male. È come stare in un film perché l’arena è una macchia indistinta di grigio e di nero, e nelle orecchie gli ronza, come rumore bianco di risate registrate, il chiasso lontano degli spettatori in festa, di San Antonio, San Antonio, _San Antonio_ che va in finale.

Non è che non fosse una morte annunciata, non è che sia una sorpresa; non c’è motivo di spaventarsi, e Pau respira piano, aspetta che scorrano i titoli di coda.

È nervoso. Ha bisogno di calmarsi e ha voglia di giocare, di riscrivere la partita, la stagione, e, già che c’è, anche i playoff dell’anno scorso. È nervoso. Non può chinare la testa, come vorrebbe, né buttarsi addosso un asciugamano per nascondersi, come ha fatto Ron, perché è Pau Gasol, Pau Ga _soft_ , e se anche non ci fosse nessuno a guardarlo – se anche l’arena fosse vuota, e le telecamere davvero più interessate ai vincitori che ai vinti, – neppure allora potrebbe lasciarsi andare perché, Dio, nessuno gli giura che poi riuscirà a rimettersi in sesto.

La verità è che è andata meglio dell’anno scorso, stavolta; perdere quattro a tre, per quanto uno schifo, è in ogni caso meglio di perdere quattro a zero, e Pau era così arrabbiato, nelle ultime due partite, che, al diavolo il coach e la tattica e persino la squadra, s’è preso il posto che voleva, dentro il pitturato, il posto che è _suo_ , c’è il suo nome scritto sopra, davvero, ha la forma delle sue scarpe.

È andata meglio, e di merda comunque. Pau non ha il coraggio di guardarsi alle spalle, verso la panchina, e non guarda Parker né Gary né Popovich e neppure Manu Ginobili, quando vengono a salutarlo, ma respira piano e aspetta di sentire calare il sipario perché, è ovvio, è finita.

Piangere per una vittoria va bene, ha imparato, persino in NBA; finché si tratta di una lacrima e di una smorfia commossa perché, Dio, _hai vinto_ , all’America va bene. Hai vinto, e tanto basta a permetterti di fare quello che ti pare. Ma non c’è niente di peggio di un europeo che non sa neanche tener dritte le spalle quando gli casca addosso il mondo, perciò Pau si controlla così bene che, a guardarlo, sembra una statua di cera.

A guardarlo, non lo diresti mai che sta bruciando dal bisogno di schiacciare un pallone a canestro e disperarsi, punto e basta, magari distruggendosi di singhiozzi lontano da tutti; a guardarlo, non lo diresti mai che venderebbe l’anima per poter tornare indietro di sei mesi. A guardarlo, non diresti mai neppure che è davvero lì, che davvero capisce cos’è che gli succede intorno, cos’è che succederà, poi, domani mattina.

A guardarlo, lo scambieresti per un’altra persona. Composto, dignitosamente impassibile, coi capelli arruffati e lo sguardo distratto, la bocca schiusa, fermo davanti alla panchina per nascondere la crisi isterica di Andrew, Pau sembra un po’ troppo Navarro, ed è l’ennesimo paragone che non vuole, in una stagione che aveva immaginato diversa.

Era la spalla, all’inizio, lo era per davvero; gli faceva male e gli faceva male e gli faceva male, ma Pau ha continuato a giocare per un motivo talmente semplice che né i giornali, né i blog, né il coach e neppure i suoi compagni hanno capito mai: perché ne aveva bisogno.

Aveva bisogno dell’adrenalina, della tensione, dei riscaldamenti prima della partita fatti a cazzo e pure a metà perché non c’è tempo, non c’è tempo, non c’è mai tempo; aveva bisogno di segnare e di fare _cose_ , e di farle bene – di meritarsi la smorfia compiaciuta di Kobe dopo una schiacciata, e di vedere il coach tirare su i pollici, _stai andando alla grande, continua così,_ – aveva bisogno di ritrovare i Lakers, i _suoi_ Lakers, e di essere Pau di nuovo, quello che mette paura, quello che corre, quello che vince e si può permettere di non badare alle critiche.

È stato un inferno lungo sei mesi e largo quanto tutta l’America, invece, un incubo fatto di troppi aerei presi troppo tardi la notte o troppo presto al mattino, di troppe partite e troppe palle buttate via e troppi difetti nel gruppo e nei risultati e Pau ha finito per ridiventare quello che ignora un piede rotto per tirare due liberi. Solo che non c’è un oro mondiale ad aspettarlo, stavolta, in fondo alla partita, e se per tenergli insieme la spalla è bastato l’ingombro di una manica ortopedica, per il suo orgoglio malandato non ha idea di dove cominciare a raccogliere i cocci.

Voleva ritrovarsi, lui, quest’anno.

Uno a trentun anni suonati dovrebbe forse anche smetterla di essere ingenuo, no? E invece lui niente, credeva davvero che avrebbe ritrovato l’amore per l’America, la ragione per cui dieci anni fa ha mollato tutto quello che aveva e s’è subìto quel primo, interminabile volo sopra l’oceano. Voleva dimenticarsi di Dallas, della catastrofe della scorsa stagione, e ricordare a tutti – e a se stesso, pure; anzi, soprattutto, – che non li ha trovati nella scatola dei cereali, i suoi due anelli; che è bravo, Cristo, è bravo e non è una frode ed è capace di gestire la pressione della stampa, la pressione delle proprie aspettative e di quelle degli altri, è capace, è capace, è capace.

È ancora sicuro di saperlo fare, onestamente; il punto è che i Lakers non credono più né in lui né, probabilmente, in se stessi – guarda Kobe con quanta falsità scherza e sorride, guarda come gli pesa il divorzio, e la consapevolezza che un altro anno è passato, sprecato, bruciato, e quando sei Kobe Bryant ogni _minuto_ vale più dell’oro, – e Pau è nervoso, sconfitto, arrabbiato.

Si controlla, perché è l’ultima cosa che gli rimane.

L’arena canta, applaude. È teatro, e ci sarebbe da fare un inchino.

 

*

 

La processione con cui lasciano il campo è snervante, lenta, scandita dalle domande insulse dei giornalisti più curiosi e crudeli, e dai flash nevrotici delle macchine fotografiche. Pau non sorride, perché ai funerali non ha mai sorriso; parla con calma, si asciuga una goccia di sudore dal sopracciglio, non dice nulla di interessante, nulla di sensazionale, nulla di inaspettato, per cui lo lasciano in pace in men che non si dica.

Chissà che volevano sentirgli dire, dopo una serata così. Forse che odia tutto il mondo, che l’ha fatto apposta a sbagliare quattro liberi su sei, che il coach è un idiota, che stavolta sì che Silvia gli ha messo le corna con mezza Beverly Hills, o che è stato lui a uccidere Bin Laden – come se Pau fosse uno di quei giocatori con lo scazzo facile, uno di quelli che se gli gira male cominciano a sbraitare parolacce. Però non ci vuole pensare, a come avrebbe reagito se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto di Ricky, del _Minnesota Miracle_ di ’sto cazzo.

È il primo ad arrivare negli spogliatoi, e non se ne stupisce; ha visto Kobe placcato da venti persone diverse, il coach schiacciato in un angolo dalle telecamere e gli altri ragazzi non erano messi meglio. Pau è piuttosto sicuro che nessuno di loro dirà idiozie, che non ci saranno tragedie né bagni di sangue domattina sui giornali e stasera sui blog, o meglio, è piuttosto sicuro che al massacro ci andranno tutti insieme, _como bloque_ ; che bisogno c’è di sbranarsi l’un l’altro a suon di dichiarazioni offensive, quando la stampa e i tifosi e l’universo hanno già il loro capro espiatorio d’elezione?

Pau ha deciso che, finché rimane tra le mura dell’AT&T Center, non gl’importa di niente – di nessuna ingiuria, di nessuna sconfitta, di nessuna cazzata. Non gl’importa, e non gl’importerà il più a lungo possibile. Soffocare l’ansia, la delusione e la rabbia gli pare un modo fantastico di reagire, sicuramente migliore che non l’imbarazzo goffo e maldestro con cui dodici mesi fa tentava di giustificarsi davanti al mondo per cose di cui neppure aveva colpa.

Davvero.

Troy entra negli spogliatoi a testa bassa, la bocca piegata all’ingiù in una curva tristissima; i microfoni là fuori devono averlo strapazzato per bene. Pau ha il cuore tenero, e s’immedesima facilmente nel suo umore. Si allunga a dargli una pacca sulla spalla, allora, anche se, ora come ora, l’ultima cosa che vuole è del contatto umano coi suoi compagni di squadra, e la smorfia di Troy si contorce in qualcosa di un po’ meno deprimente, un po’ più umano.

«È stato bellissimo quando hai fatto esplodere il coach, _man_ ,» dice, e sembra sinceramente divertito. Pau tenta un sorriso, – non è stato il suo momento migliore, no, umanamente e professionalmente parlando, ma può apprezzare l’apprezzamento, ecco, – e Troy lo guarda, stringe gli occhi. «Uh, Pau, stai... sanguinando.»

Indica ad un’altezza un po’ a caso, verso il viso di Pau, e quando lui si sfiora la guancia sente le dita umide, se le macchia di rosso; è il graffio che s’è fatto quando Duncan l’ha sbattuto addosso al pubblico, e chissà da quant’è che si è riaperto.

«Grazie,» mormora, distratto, e, proprio mentre si avvia verso la porta, – i ragazzi dello staff potrebbero ucciderlo, se tentasse di medicarsi da solo, e poi Joaquín lo riporterebbe in vita solo per ammazzarlo di nuovo, – quella si spalanca di nuovo, e il resto della squadra si riversa nello spogliatoio.

Pau fa del proprio meglio per non trasalire.

Ron, quando gli passa accanto, gli dà una botta con la spalla, amichevole, per carità; Matt mette insieme un sorrisino distratto, Devin neanche lo guarda e Kobe gli fa l’occhiolino, tentando di sdrammatizzare. Derek è il primo – l’unico – che si ferma, si acciglia, inclina un po’ la testa di lato.

«È... sangue, quello?» chiede, incerto. Pau gli sorride.

«Non è niente, stavo andando a farmelo medicare,» dice. Derek annuisce, si piazza le mani sui fianchi e si fa da parte per lasciarlo passare. Pau ha, per un momento, l’irrazionale voglia di _scavalcarlo_ , come farebbe con un ostacolo alto venti centimetri; si ricompone in fretta, e non è che proprio scappi via a gambe levate, però poco ci manca.

Il fatto è che i Lakers sono una squadra fantastica, davvero, sono tutti bravi ragazzi e Pau si trova bene, non gli dispiace di dover passare più tempo con loro che con tutti i suoi amici – quelli veri; e la sua famiglia, pure, – messi assieme; ha anche quasi smesso di odiarsi per aver lasciato Memphis – e Juanqui, – a febbraio, tre anni fa, a metà stagione, per saltarsene fino a Los Angeles. E l’idillio dura, perlomeno finché le cose vanno bene.

Perché poi, dopo una sconfitta, l’aria gli diventa irrespirabile, là nello spazio stretto dello spogliatoio; finché rimangono in campo va bene, i soffitti altissimi e le luci delle arene gli impediscono di diventare claustrofobico anche quando sono sotto di venti, venticinque punti, ma nello spogliatoio è diverso.

Nello spogliatoio, le mura sembrano spesse chilometri, e quindici giocatori in divisa diventano una folla schiacciata in uno sgabuzzino. E certe volte Pau ha solamente bisogno di restare solo e spezzarsi; adesso a crollare neanche ci pensa, non ci deve pensare, ma ha sulla lingua un sapore salato che non gli è familiare, e non sopporterebbe anche quello delle voci dei suoi _compagni_.

Joaquín è al telefono, quando Pau lo raggiunge, due corridoi più in là. Gli dà le spalle, ma da come sta chino e continua a passarsi una mano tra i capelli si capisce che non è una conversazione piacevole, quindi starà parlando della partita, e chissà con chi.

Pau si schiarisce la gola e tenta di fare un’espressione che, se non è proprio felice, quantomeno si sforza di essere neutra. Joaquín sobbalza un po’, poi si rilassa quando lo riconosce.

«Ehi,» sorride; stringe gli occhi, non appena s’accorge del sangue sulla sua guancia, e torna a parlare al cellulare: «Ascolta, ti richiamo, ho Pau che sta morendo dissanguato... no, no, certo che sto scherzando, è solo un graffio. D’accordo. Se vuoi parlargli, te lo posso pass— ok, no, hai ragione, scusa, scusa.»

Continua a scusarsi a raffica ancora per qualche momento, poi chiude la chiamata, sospira, s’infila il cellulare in tasca. Pau adesso non ha davvero bisogno di chiedere, ma non riesce a resistere.

«Era Marc?»

Joaquín ha la decenza di fare un’espressione contrita.

«Lo sai com’è fatto,» mugugna; Pau lo sa fin troppo bene. «Dai, fammi dare un’occhiata a questa ferita di guerra.»

Pau sospira, annuisce, e diligentemente lo segue verso l’infermeria dell’arena.

Ha questa regola assurda, Marc, per cui quando Pau – o Juan Carlos, o Ricky, o Sergio, o chiunque, davvero, – perde una partita, non importa se importante o stupida, lui deve lasciargli perlomeno tre ore di spazio, prima di farsi vivo. Quando proprio non ce la fa a starsene buono e controllare i suoi spasmi da chioccia apprensiva, allora chiama lo staff medico, lo staff tecnico dello stadio, chiama gli ufficiali di campo, se li conosce; quando il Pana ha buttato fuori il Barcellona dall’Eurolega, lo scorso anno, per esempio, Marc ha chiamato Vanessa perché chiamasse la madre di Ricky – che era ad Atene – e gli facesse sapere com’è che stavano tutti.

Certe volte, specialmente all’inizio, a Pau un po’ dava sui nervi, l’ostinazione testarda con cui Marc è capace di contattare l’universo mondo, per avere sue notizie, tranne che lui, il diretto interessato, prima dello scadere delle sue stupidissime tre ore; adesso, invece, ne è infinitamente grato, perché da solo non ce la fa, ma sentire il suo fratellino sarebbe né più e né meno che il colpo di grazia. Rimarrebbero in silenzio, ecco perché; non c’è niente di bello, di positivo da dire, e quella è la cosa peggiore, e Marc lo sa fin troppo bene e Pau non ci vuole pensare, che è tutto finito — che non può nemmeno arrendersi, perché non gli è rimasto niente da abbandonare.

Ha voglia di chiamare Adriá, invece. Stava lavorando ad un progetto per la scuola, qualcosa di fosforescente ed esplosivo, per come gliel’aveva descritto l’ultima volta che si sono sentiti, e sarebbe una distrazione magnifica, discutere di eruzioni vulcaniche simulate con la plastilina e il mercurio cromo.

Joaquín, comunque, lo fa sedere su una branda dall’aria arrugginita, rimedia dal nulla dell’ovatta e un flacone di acqua ossigenata e gli ripulisce e medica il taglio sulla guancia. Pau non batte ciglio, neppure quando la ferita aperta crepita a contatto con il disinfettante; serra la mascella, e chiude gli occhi per non vedere l’espressione preoccupata e un pochino dispiaciuta di Joaquín.

«Tutte le storie devono avere un finale,» mormora, mentre Joaquín gli incolla al viso, per precauzione, un cerotto praticamente invisibile.

«È tutto a posto,» replica lui, scegliendo palesemente di ignorarlo; si risolleva, fa un sorriso asimmetrico. «Andiamo a metterti i piedi nel ghiaccio.»

Pau resta fermo ancora un momento, non ha nessuna voglia di alzarsi.

 

*

 

Pau arriva a casa qualcosa come venticinque anni più tardi, ma, in effetti, è passata solo mezza giornata. Coach Brown è riuscito ad impedire alla stampa di assalirli in aeroporto, ed è più o meno la cosa migliore che abbia fatto da quando s’è seduto in panchina al posto di Phil; Pau è stanco, ancora nervoso e si sente in qualche modo sbilanciato, anche se ci ha dormito su per tutto il volo.

Dovrebbe fermarsi a comprare il giornale, i giornali, anzi, per cominciare anche a questo giro la collezione d’insulti più o meno velati; non ne trova la forza, proprio non ce la fa, e vuole solo buttarsi a letto, nel suo letto, e star tranquillo, da solo, per un po’.

Naturalmente, Silvia non è ancora andata al lavoro.

Pau la trova in cucina che si scalda al microonde una tazza di caffè, con addosso ancora il pigiama, i capelli annodati in una coda disordinata e alta dietro la testa. Avrà sentito la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e richiudersi, sicuramente, ma si prende un momento prima di voltarsi e sorridergli.

«Ehi,» lo saluta, la voce morbida. Pau mette insieme una smorfia, lascia cadere il borsone, va ad accarezzarle una guancia.

«Ciao,» mormora, e Silvia si preme un po’ contro il suo tocco, diligente, come una brava fidanzata. Pau osserva il timer sul microonde scattare alla rovescia, i numeri rossi e luminosi come quelli del contatore dei ventiquattro secondi; chiude gli occhi, respira. «Vado un po’ di là.»

Silvia annuisce, gli dà un bacio distratto su una guancia.

A Pau non dispiace, averla; probabilmente stare davvero da solo l’avrebbe reso più – no, non contento, perché non esiste che sia contento; più tranquillo, forse, o forse la parola esatta è _quieto_ , ma Silvia non è invadente, non è preoccupata. A Silvia non importa, e Pau sta bene così, perché ha talmente poca voglia di parlare, di fermarsi a riflettere, che non ha neanche riacceso il cellulare.

Si siede sul bordo del materasso per sfilarsi le scarpe, e poi rotola sdraiato senza neanche darsi pensiero dei jeans, dei vestiti che hanno attraversato mezzo continente. Fissa il soffitto, per un po’, e poi si preme le mani sugli occhi. Si sente, ecco, _sfilacciato_ ; ché un pezzetto di lui è rimasto a San Antonio, e in ogni canestro mancato dell’intera stagione, e poi tutto il resto non s’è mai mosso da Barcellona, forse è quello il problema.

Pau ci ripensa sempre, ai due mesi che è rimasto a casa dopo gli Europei; ci ripensa quasi più spesso che ai fottuti playoff dell’anno scorso, ci ripensa, all’Europa e alla Spagna e a Barcellona e a casa e a Juan Carlos, più di quanto non ci ripensasse prima. Ci ripensa sempre, quando le cose vanno male, perché è un po’ il suo giardino zen, il ricordo di quello che lo aspetta lì, e quest’anno, poi, le cose non hanno proprio mai cominciato ad andare bene, per cui ci ha ripensato tantissimo. Ci ripensa tantissimo. Si è ritrovato a guardarsi indietro così tanto spesso che ha smesso di sembrargli lontana, la Spagna. Al contrario, è l’America che gli pare ogni volta un pochino più fredda, meno colorata, meno bella persino della Lituania dei suoi ricordi.

Non è che gli altri anni non guardasse il calcio o non tifasse per Rafa o non gli interessasse la crisi economica, o la politica del suo Paese; è solo che prima non se la ricordava neppure, l’ultima volta che aveva visto una partita dal vivo, e adesso invece non solo gli pare di esserci andato ieri, a guardare Carles e Gerard e Messi, ma il fatto è pure che c’è andato con Juan Carlos, e che Juan Carlos l’ha baciato, nei bagni del Camp Nou e, una notte diversa, una notte di Eurolega, l’ha baciato in uno sgabuzzino al Palau; l’ha baciato e Pau, continuamente, sente l’odore della sua colonia come se ce l’avesse premuto contro. Sente lo stadio cantare e il ginocchio Juan Carlos premuto contro il suo dal primo all’ultimo minuto della partita.

È solo che adesso l’America è finita, per lui; Pau ha sempre saputo che sarebbe successo, in un modo o nell’altro, e che sperare nel migliore dei mondi possibili – crederci, e dare il sangue per averlo, – non sempre basta, per cui va bene, davvero, va bene che non ci sia più niente da fare e va bene che lo ricopriranno di tutti gli insulti dell’universo, che gli appiccicheranno alla schiena tutte le colpe.

Va bene.

Pau è lo spagnolo pallido come un cencio che _suona il pianoforte_ , maledizione; non è che non si sia rassegnato da una vita al fatto che ci sarà sempre qualcuno che vorrà giocare a freccette usando la sua faccia, la sua carriera, la sua felicità come bersaglio.

E non sta scappando. Non ha mai voluto finire i suoi giorni marcendo in una squadra di quartultimo ordine, non ce l’ha mai avuto in programma; non sta scappando.

Silvia lo trova che sta esaminando con un po’ troppa cura il contenuto del cassetto della biancheria, e inarca un sopracciglio.

«Perché stai facendo le valigie?» domanda, niente affatto sorpresa, solo un pochino curiosa. Pau pesca i suoi calzini preferiti, quelli che gli ha regalato Elsa per Natale un secolo fa, e qualche altro paio a casaccio, e li ficca nella tasca interna del trolley spalancato sul letto.

«Vado a casa,» dice, e torna all’armadio perché, mutande, gli serviranno delle mutande.

«Oh,» replica Silvia, semplicemente. Si arriccia una ciocca di capelli attorno ad un dito, assorta in chissà che pensiero. Pau prende i boxer rossi, quelli a pois azzurri e poi, alla rinfusa, una manata di slip. «Ha chiamato Marc, stamattina presto. Molto presto.»

Pau se lo aspettava.

«Ti ha svegliata?» chiede, e addirittura gli sfugge mezzo sorriso. Silvia dà uno sbuffo distratto.

«Decisamente,» dice. «S’è scusato, ma non credo che si fosse davvero dimenticato la differenza di orario.»

«È molto probabile.»

Silvia alza gli occhi al soffitto, fa una smorfia vagamente divertita. Pau tira fuori dai cassetti qualche maglietta, un pigiama, impila tutto sul letto e poi li ripiega con cura nella valigia. Lei incrocia le braccia, si morde le labbra.

«Vieni con me?» domanda Pau, alla fine; non è che fosse spiacevole o nervoso o imbarazzato, il silenzio tra di loro, ma è perché con Silvia non succedono, certe cose. Silvia non è mai a disagio, quando Pau prende decisioni senza consultarla; Silvia non pretende, non chiede, Silvia è una coinquilina, più che la sua ragazza, ed è per questo che è durata così a lungo al suo fianco. La verità, poi, è che Pau non ha proprio idea di come parlarle.

Silvia sospira di nuovo, lo guarda da sotto le ciglia scure e ricurve.

«Non posso lasciare il lavoro, Pau,» mormora. Lui annuisce, tranquillo, perché non c’è problema, se lo aspettava. Ha chiesto puramente per cortesia, e Silvia lo sa. «Hai già prenotato il volo?»

«No, veramente no,» dice Pau, e rimugina brevemente se sia il caso di portarsi due camicie o magari tre – non è sicuro di quante ne ha a Barcellona, onestamente. «Non è che parto subito, comunque. Domani, o giovedì... non c’è fretta.»

Silvia lo guarda in un modo che sembra chiedere perché, se non c’è fretta, stia già facendo le valigie; lei non dice nulla, però, per cui Pau non vede motivo di risponderle, di spiegarle che, beh, il fatto è che ha bisogno di non stare fermo.

Il fatto è che ha bisogno di essere a Barcellona. Il fatto è che di fretta ce n’è, tantissima, e nel suo battito cardiaco più che da ogni altra parte nel mondo. Vuole tornare, tornare, tornare; piangerebbe, se non fosse che per l’America lui ormai è un fantasma, e i fantasmi non piangono.

Sono sei mesi che vuole tornare, e sei mesi che cerca di convincersi che non è vero, e dodici ore che ha smesso di prendersi in giro. Non c’è bisogno che Silvia lo sappia.

«Fammi sapere quando parti, però,» sospira lei, guardandolo appena. Pau alza gli occhi dalla valigia, inarca le sopracciglia.

«Penso che te ne accorgeresti, che me ne sono andato,» dice, senza pensare. Silvia fa un sorriso impercettibile, Pau non riesce a capire se abbia pietà di lui, di se stessa o di loro due – di questa specie di relazione che li tiene insieme e li divide al tempo stesso.

«Tu fammi sapere comunque,» insiste Silvia, gentile. Va a baciarlo di nuovo, sull’angolo delle labbra, ed è un gesto insolitamente intimo; Pau quasi si spaventa. Lei esita, lo guarda ancora per un momento prima di risolversi a voltarsi e lasciarlo solo.

Pau ne prende tre, di camicie, alla fine, ma non parte che una settimana più tardi, il giorno dell’ultima partita di finale di Conference. Ha resistito così a lungo perché ci ha riflettuto, e sì che correre in Spagna subito dopo il naufragio a San Antonio sarebbe stato scappare.

Dio, stava scappando.

Stava scappando e sarebbe scappato davvero, se non avesse parlato con Adriá – se Adriá non l’avesse implorato di restare, di affrontare la macelleria mediatica perché, _Pau, se te ne vai non ci sarà nessuno a ricordargli che stanno dicendo cazzate, che incolpano te perché è più facile, perché quei giornalisti di merda sono esattamente come Joe e Martin e Josh delle medie, te li ricordi? Che mi infilavano nel cassonetto un giorno sì e uno pure, perché sono spagnolo e strambo e mi piace la matematica più che le ragazze._

Perciò Pau è rimasto, e si è lasciato intervistare, riprendere, registrare, fotografare; ha tenuto la testa più alta che poteva, e gli piace pensare di averlo fatto per il bene di suo fratello, ma la verità è che l’ha fatto per sé, soprattutto. Perché può decidere che non gl’importa di quello che pensa il mondo, ma ogni gioco di parole col suo nome e un aggettivo offensivo è comunque una coltellata e non sono le sconfitte, alla fine, quello che conta davvero, più ancora delle vittorie?

Perciò Pau è rimasto, e ogni tanto, quando gli chiedono qualcosa di particolarmente stupido, si pizzica il cerotto su una guancia, e poi la piega impercettibile della pelle quando il graffio guarisce del tutto, per ricordarsi esattamente _perché_ è ancora qui, perché si ostina ad essere educato e temperante quando sarebbe così facile mandare tutti al diavolo e tornarsene a casa.

Perciò Pau è rimasto.

Però poi Kobe gli viene incontro, dopo l’ennesima conferenza stampa, e magari nessuno l’ha ancora detto apertamente – no, _ufficialmente,_ – ma è cosa nota e ovvia e scontata che Pau non è più un giocatore dei Lakers e che, probabilmente, ha smesso di esserlo un anno fa; Kobe, però, gli sorride, come se nulla fosse, e lo saluta con una spallata fraterna, gli batte una mano su un fianco.

«Ehi, Spagna,» dice, straordinariamente contento per uno che è stato preso a calci da Tony Parker. «Ci vieni da Drew, stasera? Ci guardiamo la partita, stiamo un po’ insieme tranquilli... dai, non mi dire di no!»

E ride, e a quel punto Pau capisce di non poterne più; fa il primo sorriso vero da una settimana a questa parte. Quella sera, mentre mezzo roster dei Lakers affolla il salotto di casa Bynum, Pau si addormenta contro il finestrino dell’aereo.

 

*

 

È tornato davvero.

Pau fa quasi fatica a credere che sia davvero il familiare, sconfinato padiglione di ritiro bagagli del Prat, quello che gli si spalanca davanti agli occhi come la Terra Promessa. Fa quasi fatica a riadattare l’orecchio al catalano, allo spagnolo e all’assenza dell’inglese, soprattutto. È tornato, ed è la sensazione migliore del mondo.

Si calca meglio sugli occhi il cappellino blugranato, che finora si è dimostrato, inaspettatamente, un camuffamento sufficiente ad impedire che orde di ragazzini lo riconoscessero e lo implorassero di regalargli i suoi calzini usati o di fargli un autografo sul collo, e s’avvia verso l’uscita, coraggioso e contento.

Si ferma proprio al di là delle porte scorrevoli, poi, e sgrana gli occhi – meno male che non voleva attirare l’attenzione, eh, – perché, a meno che non abbia le traveggole, c’è qualcuno che è lì per lui, e _nessuno_ , a parte Marc, sapeva con precisione a che ora sarebbe arrivato.

«’Nessa?» chiede, e si sente scemo, irrimediabilmente, perché sì, certo che è Vanessa, con Elsa in braccio e Lucía proprio accanto, e Pau sorride, ride. Lucía gli corre incontro strillando il suo nome a pieni polmoni, e lui si china per lasciarsi gettare le braccia al collo e poi la tira su, è più pesante di quanto ricordasse ma comunque uno scricciolo, il suo scricciolo preferito, e, quando la fa volteggiare per aria, Lucía ride e gli si stringe addosso con più forza.

«Ciao, Pau,» sorride Vanessa, quando finalmente Pau le arriva vicino. A lui fanno quasi male le guance per quanto sta sorridendo, e non si preoccupa neppure quando Lucía, appollaiata nell’incavo del suo gomito, gli sfila il cappello dalla testa, mandando all’aria il suo travestimento. Si china a dare un bacio sulla guancia di Elsa, piuttosto, e poi s’appoggia con la mano libera al manico del trolley.

«Ti ha chiamato Marc?» domanda, curioso, divertito. Lucía continua a rigirarsi il suo cappello tra le mani, indecisa di cosa farne, perché è davvero _troppo_ grande.

Vanessa ridacchia.

«Juanca ha chiamato Marc, in realtà,» dice. Il sorriso di Pau diventa un pochino più morbido. «E poi Ricky ha chiamato noi, stamattina, ed eravamo tutti molto felici, non è vero, tesoro?» continua lei, chinandosi a guardare la piccola Elsa, che arrossisce e tenta di nascondersi contro il suo collo, imbarazzata.

Pau ride, le accarezza i capelli; Lucía – che alla fine ha deciso d’infilarsi il cappello, anche se le cala ben più giù degli occhi e deve sbilanciare all’indietro il capo per vederci qualcosa, – gli tira un po’ la barba e lui le fa una smorfia, la bambina ridacchia, gli abbraccia la testa e, Dio, sembra ieri che riusciva a stento a circondargliela.

«Papà mi ha detto che hai giocato una partita intera, l’altra settimana,» le dice, facendola saltellare un po’. Lucía si apre in un sorriso così grande e solare che il resto del mondo perde drasticamente d’importanza.

«Tutta tutta!» esclama, allargando le braccia per sottolineare il concetto. Oh, _tutta_! «E ho fatto quindici punti!»

Pau trattiene drammaticamente il fiato, divertito.

«Pensavo che non ve li contassero, i punti,» dice, stringendo un po’ gli occhi. Lucía si copre la bocca con le mani, ridacchia.

«No, infatti, però papà li ha contati per me,» gli mormora all’orecchio, in gran segreto, e Pau ride e, beh, non aveva il minimo dubbio. Vanessa, però, si sta guardando attorno preoccupata.

«Va tutto bene?» domanda Pau. Un’occhiata all’orologio gli rivela che non sono neppure le otto, ma Lucía deve essere a scuola per le nove meno un quarto e il Prat non è esattamente a due metri dal centro.

Non è l’orario che preoccupa Vanessa, comunque, quanto, piuttosto, un gruppetto di persone che, probabilmente in attesa di imbarcarsi, li fissano abbastanza intensamente. Non ci vorrà molto prima che qualcuno tiri fuori il cellulare e immortali l’insolita immagine di Pau Gasol con in braccio una bambina piccola abbastanza da essere sua figlia, con accanto una donna bella abbastanza da essere sua moglie, perciò lui sistema meglio Lucía nella propria stretta e impugna il manico del trolley.

«Andiamo a scuola!» dice, entusiasta, e Vanessa ride, gli fa strada verso il parcheggio.

 

*

 

Pau riflette a lungo, soprattutto durante i tre quarti d’ora di doccia che si concede non appena arriva a casa, e alla fine decide che al Palau ci va a piedi. Gli ci volevano trentasei minuti, quando aveva vent’anni, ma adesso s’avvia con un’ora e mezza di anticipo perché è sicuro che Barcellona lo rapirà moltissimo, e non vuole rischiare di far tardi.

Naturalmente, Barcellona lo rapisce.

Anche se Pau si tiene adeguatamente lontano dalle ramblas e dai paseos più trafficati, quelli che gli sono più familiari e che gli mancano così tanto che non riesce a capacitarsene, la sola aria della città è sufficiente a riempirlo di una nostalgia incredibile, e a fargli rallentare il passo perché, Dio, non vuole perdersi neppure un colore. Si guarda intorno con la stessa meraviglia attonita di sempre, come se, ancora una volta, non fosse qui per restare, ma solo di passaggio, per un po’, finché tiene.

Gli riesce difficile realizzare che, invece, adesso questa è casa e _casa_ , per davvero; che quell’America lontanissima, che per dieci anni è stata il suo mondo, l’ha sputato via – finalmente, o di già, e purtroppo, o _grazie tante_ , non riesce a deciderlo. È un po’ più tranquillo dei giorni scorsi, forse per via dell’odore del mare, o dei due baci che Elsa e Lucía gli hanno stampato sulle guance prima di scappare a scuola; è un po’ più sereno, un po’ più intero, e, mentre cammina con le mani nelle tasche, si accorge che, sì, il film è finito, e le luci in sala si sono spente da un pezzo, ma a lui non dispiace.

Può succedere che una storia magari anche bella, che magari ti aveva appassionato tantissimo, tanto da renderti cieco e sordo a tutto il resto – al passare dei giorni, degli anni, e certe volte pure degli amici, se sei stupido abbastanza da farti fregare dall’oro e dal viola che ammiccano dietro l’angolo, – ti saluti poi con un finale di merda, amaro, cattivo, che t’intristice e, no, non ti piace.

Può succedere, e Pau l’ha capito, che succede. Gli ci è voluto un po’ – o forse soltanto l’abbraccio di Lucía, – ma l’ha capito. Ha voglia di fare un applauso. Tutte le storie devono avere un finale, non c’è bisogno di farne una tragedia. E forse non è che Joaquín lo stava ignorando; forse si stava solo comportando da persona matura.  
A Pau un po’ viene da ridere, e mentre cammina tira fuori il cellulare, aggiorna rapidamente il suo stato su Twitter.

 

 

E poi non fa in tempo a pensare a nient’altro, perché il Palau è talmente vicino che gli sembra inutile tutto, meno che continuare a camminare. Se non si mette a correre è solo perché non è sicuro che gli reggeranno le ginocchia, le gambe, la testa; ha le orecchie piene del tuonare impazzito del proprio cuore, ed è ridicolo, è meraviglioso che, dopo così tanti anni, – dopo così tanti abbracci in aeroporto e dopo così tante telefonate transoceaniche e dopo così tante settimane, persino, a volte, di silenzio, e dopo così tante estati a ritrovarsi come se non fosse passato neanche un minuto e, sì, dopo così tanti pianti e tanta solitudine e tutto il senso di abbandono di questo mondo, dopo così tanto e basta, ecco, – è ridicolo ed è meraviglioso che, dopo così tanto, il pensiero di Juan Carlos ancora gli faccia lo stesso, irrecuperabile effetto.

Ma Juan Carlos è uno che non la finisce mai di sorprendere, per quanto neanche ci provi coscientemente.

Pau brucia dalla voglia di vederlo, e ancor più di riabbracciarlo, perché lo sa – Dio, lo ha imparato così bene, – che è solo quando si tiene Juanqui stretto addosso che si sente veramente _tornato_. È in loro due insieme che Pau ritrova il giocatore che sa di poter essere, ed è in Juan Carlos e basta, nella sua presenza, che ritrova se stesso; non è solo il suo migliore amico, Juanqui, un _amigo del alma_ , o l’uomo che ama – Juan Carlos è la misura e il limite della vita di Pau, della sua felicità e del suo piacere; Juan Carlos è quello giusto, fuori e dentro al campo, l’unico, e Pau si sente suo con un’intensità che lo spaventava, da ragazzo, e adesso lo fa sorridere, adesso gli fa tremare il cuore perché vuole vederlo, è quasi arrivato.

Il fatto è che Pau è uno che s’è innamorato una volta sola, in vita sua, e gli è bastato, e continua a bastargli. Il fatto è che, sì, è vero che è uno morbido, che è romantico; Pau è irrazionalmente felice che, di loro due, sia stato Juan Carlos a nascere per primo, perché lui non sarebbe riuscito a resistere, ventitré giorni nel mondo senza di lui, anche se poi l’ha conosciuto solo sedici anni più tardi. Pau è uno che non aveva conosciuto niente di bello all’infuori dei libri e del basket e di Mozart, finché poi non ha visto Juan Carlos, ragazzino più di lui, tirare triple con la sicurezza di un professionista all’apice della carriera.

Pau è senza speranza, però è solo per Juanqui, ed è solo perché quella lì – _el cuatro y el siete_ , – è l’unica storia che una fine non ce l’ha, che lui non vuole ce l’abbia, e glielo conferma il suo cuore, che fa una capriola all’indietro non appena s’avvicina abbastanza al Palau da accorgersi che c’è già qualcuno nel parcheggio.

È solo Joe, si rende conto Pau dopo una mezza dozzina di passi, ma gli fa piacere vederlo, no, è assurdamente felice di vederlo, ecco, così va meglio.

«Oi, Joe!» lo chiama, agitando una mano, ed è un segno dell’amore infinito che nutre per Juan Carlos il fatto che abbia gridato; Pau, fuori dal campo, non urla, proprio non gli piace.

Joe alza gli occhi da quello che stava facendo – Twitter anche lui, sicuramente, – lo guarda, e Pau è troppo lontano per distinguere bene la sua espressione, ma non è che ci siano molte possibilità; Joe gli viene incontro, e, appunto, ha una faccia per metà sorpresa e per metà felice.

« _Yo Pau, man! Hey!_ » ride, ancora incredulo, e apre il cancello pedonale che ha la serratura solo all’interno. Pau sorride, si lascia abbracciare. «Come stai, eh? Dio, che sorpresa!»

Pau scrolla le spalle, lo segue dentro.

«Sono in visita,» dice, guardandosi attorno, cercando la macchina di Juan Carlos, anche se non è neanche sicuro di quale potrebbe essere. «Tu come stai, Joe?»

«Splendidamente, grazie,» sogghigna l’australiano, contento. Pau si affretta a riportare gli occhi su di lui e sorridergli di nuovo, perché non vuole permettergli di cambiare argomento – non vuole sentirsi chiedere dell’NBA, del suo futuro, né di niente, in effetti.

«Che paroloni,» dice, quindi, e l’ombra d’incertezza che era passata per un momento sul viso di Joe si dissolve in un secondo, lasciando spazio ad un ghigno ancora più largo.

«Vero che sono migliorato?» chiede; il suo accento fa ancora accapponare la pelle, ma Pau ha sentito molto di peggio, perciò è persino sincero, quando annuisce. «E Raba-boo mi sta dando lezioni intensive di catalano, però quello magari per il momento te lo risparmio.»

Pau scoppia a ridere, – _Raba-boo_? – si stropiccia la barba con una mano.

«Lo sa, Xavi, che lo chiami Raba-boo?» domanda, stringendo un po’ gli occhi. Joe ridacchia.

«Ovviamente sì, però non sa che sappiamo che lo sa,» spiega, con aria cospiratoria. Fa un sorriso un pochino più ampio, un attimo dopo. «Comunque tranquillo, io sono uscito prima dagli allenamenti. Juancar è ancora dentro.»

Pau non riesce a tirarsi via dal viso un sogghigno asimmetrico.

«Sono così ovvio?» chiede, e Joe ride, scuote la testa.

«Ti guardi intorno come se t’inseguisse qualcuno, _my man_ ,» dice, e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. «Ma è comprensibile. Non lo sa che venivi, no?»

«No, credo di no,» mormora Pau, distratto dalla porta dell’ingresso per gli atleti che si spalanca. Vengono fuori Marcelinho e Wallace, poi Pete e Fran, e Joe richiama la loro attenzione, e un attimo dopo Pau si ritrova semisoffocato nell’abbraccio di Fran. Non è male, farsi stringere da qualcuno che è alto quanto lui – e che non sia Marc, chiaramente; quello è il vantaggio maggiore.

Pau ride, è estremamente amabile e non dà il minimo segno di isteria; addirittura scompiglia i capelli di Josep, quando arriva anche lui, ed è talmente distratto dal fatto di dover seguire tre conversazioni contemporaneamente – peraltro neppure nella stessa lingua, perché a un certo punto Wallace, Joe e Pete decidono di passare all’inglese, senza nessun preavviso, – che, quando alla fine Juan Carlos emerge dal palazzetto, lui nemmeno se ne accorge, e continua beatamente a non accorgersene finché Fran, accanto a lui, non fa un passo indietro, e dove prima c’era lui ora c’è Juan Carlos e Pau lo guarda e si blocca nel bel mezzo di una frase.

Dio.

Juan Carlos fa una smorfietta compiaciuta, per un attimo gli stringe un polso.

«Prego, continua pure, era interessante,» dice, furbo, e qualcuno ridacchia. Pau, per un po’, neanche si prende la briga di schiodare gli occhi dai suoi; è contento, è a casa. Alla fine, sbuffa una specie di risata e torna a guardare Marcelinho.

«E quindi, da allora, Marc ha sempre odiato i ragni,» conclude. Stava parlando con Pete, in realtà, e di tutt’altro, ma non è un problema, non per davvero; i ragazzi lo salutano in fretta, ridendo, e poi, di nuovo, le dita di Juan Carlos si stringono attorno al suo polso, stavolta indugiando un momento più a lungo.

«Sei venuto a piedi, no?» domanda Juan Carlos, sottovoce, gli occhi piantati all’ingiù. Pau annuisce, anche se lui non può vederlo; Juan Carlos alza la testa, sorride. «Andiamo,» dice, ed è un invito di cui Pau non ha bisogno, ma fa comunque piacere sentirselo dire.

L’auto, come al solito con Juan Carlos, è una familiare grande e comune, blu, neanche metallizzata. Pete sfila via in una spyder rossa che ha tutta l’aria di essere appena uscita dal concessionario; Juan Carlos, invece, deve metter via un gran pupazzo a forma di coniglio dal sedile del passeggero per lasciar sedere Pau, ed è pieno di briciole di biscotti più o meno dovunque, e Pau s’innamora di lui sempre di più ad ogni momento che passa, ma non è niente di nuovo.

Juan Carlos non accende il motore, e rimangono fermi per un po’, seduti, in silenzio, senza neanche guardarsi.

Dio, Pau è così contento che potrebbe mettersi a brillare.

Juan Carlos si volta verso di lui, poi, e sbuffa, divertito; Pau inclina un po’ il collo da un lato, perché non ha voglia di girarsi del tutto, e gli fa un sorriso morbido, perso. Juan Carlos ridacchia, scuote la testa, s’infila la cintura di sicurezza.

«Le hai viste, le bambine, no?» chiede. «Vanessa le ha portate all’aeroporto, stamattina.»

«Le ho viste,» annuisce Pau. «Grazie, Juanqui. Non... probabilmente non me n’ero reso conto neanche io, di quanto mi mancavano.»

Juan Carlos sbuffa di nuovo, e, quando Pau si decide a guardarlo, si accorge che ha un’espressione strana, di quelle che fa quando non sa precisamente come reagire, o quale faccia dovrebbe metter su. Pau aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia, curioso, e Juan Carlos alza gli occhi al cielo, sospira. Ha la barba fitta, i capelli più lunghi del solito, come quest’inverno, e stropicciati dall’allenamento, dalla doccia, dall’asciugamano con cui sicuramente li avrà strofinati perché è troppo pigro e maschio e scemo – _fa troppo caldo_ è la sua scusa ufficiale, pure a dicembre, – per usare il phon.

È più bello ancora di tutte le volte in cui è stato bellissimo.

« _Juanqui_ ,» mormora, alla fine, con un gesto distratto; fa così, Juan Carlos, – si stupisce, si imbarazza, – ogni volta che Pau lo chiama in quel modo, come se fosse una parola in codice, come se sentisse, invece che un semplice soprannome, qualcosa di più grande, di più importante. Ed è assurdo, perché non è solo _Juanqui_ , ma ogni singola parola che Pau gli dice che significa _ti amo_ ; lui stringe le labbra, comunque, e poi gli sorride, innocente.

Juan Carlos s’imbroncia per un momento, poi si sporge a baciarlo; Pau non pensa _finalmente_ solo perché è talmente patetico che anche solo il tocco delle dita di Juan Carlos sul suo polso, per lui, di baci ne vale quattro, sette, undici.

Del bacio non si lamenta, comunque, e, mentre muove le labbra contro quelle di Juan Carlos, – sfiorandole piano, pianissimo, come una prima volta, solo che è forse la millesima e forse la miliardesima, – solleva una mano a stringergli il viso. Juan Carlos si allontana un po’, riapre pianissimo gli occhi, come volesse assaggiare il momento in cui rivede Pau ancor più che la sua bocca. Bacia il palmo della sua mano, poi, e arriccia il naso quando Pau glielo stuzzica col pollice, e dopo aver sfiorato ancora la sua bocca con la propria si risolleva, si sistema la cintura di sicurezza che gli ha lasciato un segno arrossato sul collo.

Pau perderà un sacco di soldi, nei prossimi giorni, e nella settimana che è appena passata ha dovuto rinunciare ad una quantità ancora più vertiginosa di orgoglio, di pazienza e di voglia di vivere, per davvero, però poi Juan Carlos poi imbocca la strada per casa sua – di Pau, – e lui sorride. Si concede, allora, di intrufolargli una mano tra i capelli, – sono morbidissimi, ora che ha smesso di tagliarli ogni tre settimane, e, oh, ancora un po’ umidi, naturalmente, – e poi ne ha vissute davvero troppe, perciò s’allunga quanto può, e si mette a fargli i grattini dietro un orecchio.

Juan Carlos si morde le labbra, sbuffa rumorosamente dal naso per tentare di mascherare un mugugno contento, e _questo_ è il film che Pau aveva davvero voglia di vedere.

 

 

 

 

_Pero yo no tengo miedo, no tengo;  
guarda la pólvora y te doy un beso.  
Amar en tiempos violentos para curar las heridas,  
amar en tiempos violentos que va trayendo la vida.  
Yo te declaro mi amor, no, no que no es batalla perdida.  
Yo te regalo mis besos, mi boca, te regalo mis caricias,  
y te regalo mi alma, hasta el fin de los días._   
Huecco, _Amar en tiempos violentos_

**Author's Note:**

> — ‘Vamos a muerte todos, como bloque’: lo dice Juanca alla fine di [questo video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWyEvXN7wxw).
> 
> — Joaquín Juan è il fisioterapista personale di Pau da quando gioca in NBA (ovvero dieci anni). Twitter non ce l'ha, ma passatemi la licenza poetica.
> 
> — Nel mondo di fantasia in cui certa gente risiede, Silvia Lopez Castro è la fidanzata di Pau Gasol; lo scorso maggio, per un periodo Pau ha giocato abbastanza di culo, e in America è subito scoppiata una polemica per cui la Silvia suddetta l’avrebbe lasciato/cornificato con un compagno di squadra/non si capisce bene. Il tutto è documentato [qui](http://blacksportsonline.com/home/2011/05/bsos-resident-nba-expert-exclusive-the-truth-behind-pau-gasol-rumors/), è stato smentito in ogni dove e da allora Pau è tornato ad essere gioiosamente fidanzato con Juan Carlos.
> 
> — Al Prat non son mai stata (#sob), ma me l'immagino come il figlio illegittimo di Malpensa e Barajas. IDK.
> 
> — Cose mie che sono scivolate in questa storia sono stranamente poche; l'intolleranza per gli asciugacapelli è una (♥), e l'altra è il fatto di non urlare mai (fuori dagli stadi). E, ok, anche Raba-boo.


End file.
